tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wrong Road
Wrong Road is the twenty-second episode of the second season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode The Joke's on Schemer in 1993. Plot Thomas and Edward's branch lines are very important to the railway. But their tracks and bridges are not as strong as those on the main line, so the Fat Controller does not allow the larger engines to run on them. Although this is purely for safety, Gordon believes the rule is for another reason entirely. One day, he complains to Edward about BoCo being allowed to take main line trains when he is only supposed to work on the branch line. Edward jokingly suggests that Gordon ask if he can take BoCo's trucks in return, but Gordon refuses to consider the idea. Edward notes that it might be a nice change of pace, but Gordon claims the Fat Controller would never agree and states that branch lines are vulgar before snorting off, followed by an amused Edward. Every evening, both Gordon and Edward take late-night trains. Gordon takes the express along the main line, while Edward leaves a few minutes later with a branch line train. Normally everything runs fine, but that evening there is trouble when a lady with a large green floppy hat says goodbye to a friend on the platform. When it is nearly time for Gordon to start, his fireman looks back and, seeing something large and green waving, assumes the guard is waving the flag. As a result, Gordon leaves with the majority of the passengers, the luggage, and the guard stranded on the platform. Everyone is surprised and gets upset. Eventually, Gordon, who is feeling embarrassed, is stopped and brought back to the station, where the Fat Controller crossly waiting for him. But by now Edward is late, so he sets off instead. This causes more trouble, as the signalman at the junction is not told about the change and sends Edward down the main line. When Gordon follows, he is sent down the branch and ends the evening by being forced to sleep in a siding near the Barbour. The next morning, Bill and Ben arrive to pick up trucks from BoCo. While neither BoCo nor the trucks are there, they do not mind as they much prefer the idea of teasing Gordon. After joking that the large blue engine near them cannot be Gordon, as Gordon would never goes on branch lines as he thinks them vulgar, they pretend to consider throwing the pile of old iron into the sea. Gordon, not knowing it is a joke, starts to panic. BoCo then arrives and Gordon begs the Diesel to save him. BoCo soon realizes what is happening and threatens to take the trucks away. Bill and Ben quickly run off, as a relieved Gordon thanks BoCo for saving his life. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Thomas (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * The Viaduct * The Watermill * Knapford Yards * Sodor Shipping Company * Brendam Docks * The Scrapyards (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. * In the UK version, there is music playing as the narrator describes Edward and Gordon's trains. This is absent in the US version. * Christmas lights are used for Gordon and Edward's lamps. * In Norway this episode is named "On Wrong Roads". The Italian title is "Wrong Line". In Croatia it is called "Wrong Way". The German title is "The Wrong Way". In Japan this episode is called "Gordon ran Into the Wrong Way". * In the restored version, the arrangement of the shots when the lady's hat flaps in the wind is slightly altered. The first shot is used again as the third one. Goofs * When Gordon and Edward talk about branch lines, before Gordon leaves, steam is rising in front of him. When he leaves, it continues rising. * Edward is missing his eyebrows in the scene at Knapford. * When Gordon is brought back blu-tak is visible on the Fat Controller's shoes. * The back end of the coach's roof at the end of Edward's train seems to be snapped. * Edward's headcode is not correct for his type of train. * When the narrator says "Gordon started" and when Gordon comes back to the station, wires are visible on Gordon's and Edward's bufferbeam. * When Edward crosses the viaduct, his last coach does not have any lighting. * Gordon pushes the buffers out of place when he comes into the siding. * When Gordon shouts "Stop, stop!" one of his eyes is not looking at Bill and Ben. * Gordon's front bogie wheels are derailed near the end. * During the outro theme, static is audible. * When the scene cuts away from the guard and into the passengers you can see the woman's old friend among the passengers. * Since the viaduct is under repairs, Edward should have gone slower. * The narrator says that there was a guard's van at the end of the train, but the guard is in the brake coach. Gallery File:WrongRoad1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:WrongRoadUKtitlecard.jpg|ITV/Cartoon Network UK title card File:WrongRoadrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:WrongRoadUStitlecard.jpg|US title card WrongRoadUStitlecard2.png File:WrongRoad.jpg File:WrongRoad3.png File:WrongRoad4.png|Edward on the bridge Image:WrongRoad5.png|Gordon File:WrongRoad6.png Image:WrongRoad7.png|The old friend File:WrongRoad8.png Image:WrongRoad9.png File:WrongRoad10.png|The guard File:WrongRoad11.png File:WrongRoad13.png File:WrongRoad14.png|Bill and Ben Image:WrongRoad15.png|Bill, Ben, and Gordon Image:WrongRoad16.png File:WrongRoad17.png|Gordon File:WrongRoad18.png|BoCo File:WrongRoad19.png File:WrongRoad20.png Image:WrongRoad21.png File:WrongRoad22.png File:WrongRoad23.png File:WrongRoad24.jpg File:WrongRoad25.png File:WrongRoad26.png|Bill File:WrongRoad27.png File:WrongRoad28.png File:WrongRoad29.png File:WrongRoad30.png File:WrongRoad31.png File:WrongRoad32.png File:WrongRoad33.png File:WrongRoad34.png|Gordon's fireman File:WrongRoad35.png File:WrongRoad36.png File:WrongRoad37.png File:WrongRoad38.png File:WrongRoad39.png File:WrongRoad40.png Episode File:Wrong Road - British Narration|British narration File:Wrong Road - George Carlin American Narration|American narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes